Rendirse
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Naruto ya estaba cansado de luchar, su cuerpo dolía a pesar de tener chakra de sobra. Toda intención de querer enfrentar al Uchia había desaparecido y sido reemplazada por el deseo de un descanso certero. Uzumaki se había rendido completamente ante el cansancio de su alma.


**Ese senxual momento en que te llenas de fanfic pero sabes que si no los publicas todo se ira a la mierda y la inspiracion se acabara.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenesen al fundashi de Closet de Kishimoto xD**

**Desde hace algun tiempo queria publicar este fic y se que sera dificil mantener tanto fanfics xD pero ya algunos terminaran y asi que el golpe no se tan fuerte.**

* * *

><p>Se había cansado, estaba harto de querer tratar entrar en razón a Sasuke, cansado de que el Uchiha tratara de olvidar su venganza, olvidara el odio. Se había cansado de humillarse ante él, de luchar por y con Sasuke sin lograr ver ningún resultado. Uzumaki Naruto, el que nunca se rendía se había cansado de vivir, de luchar…de Sasuke ,si , de Sasuke , había creído ciegamente que este recapacitaría y dejaría toda su estúpida venganza, ni siquiera Itachi había sido capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón y si Itachi , su propio hermano no puedo , ¿Cómo lo haría él?.<p>

Naruto ya estaba cansado de luchar, su cuerpo dolía a pesar de tener chakra de sobra. Toda intención de querer enfrentar al Uchia había desaparecido y sido reemplazada por el deseo de un descanso certero. Uzumaki se había rendido completamente ante el cansancio de su alma.

**_"_****_No deseaba confiar en el Sasuke que lo destruía todo"_**

Sasuke lo quería muerto y él estaba cansado, le cumpliría el sueño y se dejaría asesinar para de esa forma por fin lograr descansar y poder abandonar este mundo cruel y triste, esperando con toda su alma y recuerdo el poder hallarse con sus padres en el otro mundo, el volver a ser una familia completa, experimentar la calidez de una verdadera familia, de sus padres.

el rubio chico sintió como el Susano de Sasuke lo golpeo sin ningún consentimiento y el no protesto por la acción, ya lo había decidido, había decido que quería morir y a la única persona que le daría el lujo de su cuerpo en un asesinato seria al última del clan Uchiha. ¿Cuántas veces el menor el pelinegro había intentado matarlo?, ¿Tres?, ¿Dos veces?, ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar y no deseaba hacerlo de todas formas prontamente la figura formada de chakra de Kurama desapareció y sintió como todo su cuerpo chocaba estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

El dolor físico, no era nada comparado con el que sentía su corazón, había intentado sacar a su amigo de la oscuridad, de luchar contra todos sus resentimientos pero había perdido, había perdido parte de su niñez y juventud tratándolo de traerlo de vuelta, traer al Sasuke que había conocido cuando niño pero, ese Sasuke, había desaparecido y solo vivía en sus recuerdos.

Tal vez debería sentirse más tranquilo al saber que sería su amigo la persona que le quitaría la vida, de esa forma podría marcharse satisfecho sabiendo que el Uchiha cumpliría con su meta de crear una "revolución" y ser el hokage del nuevo mundo. Algo absurdo, después de todo, el Uchiha nunca había soñado con ser hokage hasta ahora.

Pero eso ¿Aún importaba?

— ¿Por qué no luchas? — La recriminada y ofendida mirada de Sasuke lo perforo — ¿Estás cansado acaso? — su voz llena de burla, aumentaba más su dolor.

Naruto, aun tirado sobre el suelo sin ni siquiera levantarse le respondió:

— Si, Me canse, Sasuke — la voz quebrada y la sinceridad que emanaba petrifico al Uchiha — Me canse de humillarme, de perseguirte, de luchar. —

— ¿No crees que debiste haberte cansado antes que todo esto comenzara? — El muchacho preparó una flecha de la gran armadura que había invocado al inicio de la lucha, lista para atravesar el cuerpo de Naruto.

— De igual forma hubiéramos terminado en esto Sasuke —Uzumaki trato de conectar su mirada con la del Uchiha — tú mismo lo has dicho… soy tu debilidad... — Repitió mientras soltaba una risita sin ninguna gracia — Yo fui el que más aguanto Sasuke, el que creía que cambiarias y abandonarías tu venganza pero sacarte de ahí fue imposible, me canse de luchar contra el destino y contra ti. —

El Uchiha sujeto más fuerte el agarre de la flecha que apuntaba a Naruto, dudando si soltarla o no hacerlo poco a poco las palabras de aquel moribundo chico le estaban llegando y su fuerza empezaba a tambalear.

— Pero ya no me interpondré Sasuke cumple tu sueño, tu revolución, sé el nuevo hokage pero… ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? – Le pido el rubio.

— ¿Cuál? — Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que su voz comenzó a temblar, traicionándolo y exponiendo sus sentimientos — ¿Naruto? —

— Quiero…Quiero que seas feliz Sasuke — La voz quebrada y el rostro lloroso de Naruto hizo sentir al Uchiha como la peor escoria que existía en el universo, pero el aguanto y continuo firmemente apuntando esa — Aunque fui un estúpido al pensar que serias feliz conmigo — otra vez el rubio soltó esa risita sin gracia. — Aunque tal vez me lo merezco después de todo yo en parte te traicione. —

Sasuke, ni siquiera noto el momento en que había soltado la flecha y entonces escucho a Naruto decir con su ultimo aliento _¿Por qué te amo sabes ?_seguido del gran estallido al chocar la flecha.

La mano temblorosa de Sasuke hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo, en un estúpido movimiento de tratar de calmarla la agarro con la otra, mientras su vista se fijaba en la gran masa de polvo que predominaba en el lugar, esperando ver el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto por alguna parte.

Se supone que él tendría que estar feliz después de todo, su objetivo era matar a Naruto, su debilidad, la única cosa que ponían en juego su existencia y ahora que lo había logrado — O lo que parecía hasta ahora. — ¿Por qué mierda no se sentía feliz? ¿Por qué sentía ese extraño vacío en su interior?.

Con el rinegan y sharingan trato de ver atreves de la nube de la polvo el cuerpo de Naruto tratando de matar el nerviosismo y esconder nuevamente sus emociones, esas emociones de las que era responsable el Uzumaki y ahora… esa nueva emoción, esa emoción que vivió con él por algunos meses y que comenzó como una amistad,_ el amor_. Con cierto desespero, trato de divisar el cuerpo de Naruto a trevés de la densa nube de polvo, su mirada temblaba por así decirlo tratando de afrontar el hecho de que Naruto estaba muerto y de que él había sido su verdugo.

Pero… no lo encontró, no encontró el cuerpo solo encontró un gran charco de sangre.

— ¿Se desintegro? —. Se preguntó así mismo tratando de asimilarlo. — No , es imposible –— trago ruidosamente mientras se movía con rapidez tratando de llegar el lugar en donde se encontraba el rastro de sangre. — ¿Naruto? — Exclamo en un pequeño susurro con la pequeña esperanza de ser respondido. — ¿Dónde estás? — Grito a todo pulmón, tratando el mismo de detenerse y guardas sus emociones en un cofre pero le fue imposible, no podía retenerse y menos cuando se trataba de Naruto. — ¡Mierda, dime cualquier cosa! ¡Responde! — Seguía gritando . — ¡Naruto!.-

Pero el usuratonkachi jamás apareció.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
